1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sewing machine controller for controlling an electric sewing machine.
2. Background of the Invention
Generally, in industrial sewing machines, a motor is rotated and driven by means of a treadle switch or the like, and sewing is performed by the motive power of the motor. A compensation sewing switch is mounted on a sewing machine head so as to perform compensation or one-needle sewing.
In the prior art, a piece of cloth is moved in a parallel or rotary direction in order to change the sewing point of the cloth. This movement is made after the motor is stopped and then a cloth presser is lifted. In this case, if the cloth or the hand of an operator touches the compensation sewing switch, the compensation sewing switch is turned on, and the compensation sewing is started with the cloth presser being lifted. Further, when a yarn is inserted into a needle, there is a possibility that the hand of the operator also touches the compensation switch to thereby start the compensation sewing operation inadvertently. Needles to say, these are dangerous situations.